


【士海】罰ゲーム

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【士海】罰ゲーム

是AU，4岁年龄差士海  
行文啰嗦，全是逻辑硬伤，只有我自己爽  
一辆学步车  
可以嘲讽我请不要辱骂我  
以上都ok请往下

 

门矢士打着哈欠从侍者手里结果一杯红酒抿了一口，毫不掩饰地露出一丝厌恶的表情。酒没有醒足够的时间，喝起来带着奇妙的酸涩。他不动声色穿过人流推到宴会厅的边缘，然后将酒杯举到眼前。透过暗红色的酒液看到的世界和他透过那台钟爱的品红色相机有些相似，都是扭曲且色调诡异。  
宴会女主人的影像倒映在酒杯中，被暗红色的液体渲染出一丝奇异的富态。与杯中倒影不同，酒井理惠子本人身形消瘦；但又和倒影一样，即使年逾四十却满脸堆着过于做作的少女作态，借着过分宠溺自己的父亲的名义，欣然享受着身边人们的阿谀奉承。当然，如果以门矢士本人意愿为基准，那么他是绝对不会出现在这里的，但是不论是作为门矢家的当家还是大修卡的首领，酒井家的支持都是不可或缺的，所以不管门矢士愿不愿意，他都得出现在酒井家独生女奢华又没品的生日宴会上。  
他又打了个哈欠，将酒杯随手放到一边。理惠子小姐此时正站在离他不到五米外的水晶吊灯下，挺着胸膛自豪地向围在身边的众人展示着胸前那一串看上去有些沉重的钻石项链。这是托人从南非带回来的裸钻，找了有名的设计师帮我做的，总共花了约有一千万日元呢。门矢士听到那位小姐如此说道，于是便十分给面子地将目光投向她，余光却瞥见一个头发遮住了大半脸的侍应生端着开胃菜快速从女主人身边走过，然后迅速淹没在了人群之中。  
门矢士实在说不清究竟是哪里让他如此熟悉，是微微翘起的发尾还是翻起的袖口露出的那截手腕，是那略带一丝甜味的气息还是猫一样姿态。然而在他还没有理清思绪前，宴会的主角突然发出一声凄厉的惨叫。  
“项链！我的项链不见了！”理惠子小姐双手抚着空荡荡的脖颈，绘着精致妆容的脸因为惊慌而扭曲变形。“你们谁看见了我的项链？刚刚还在的啊！”  
宴会上的人群开始骚动了起来，并以理惠子小姐为中心聚拢过去。门矢士扭头，发现先前那名侍应生已经彻底不见了踪影。这事太典型，几乎都要让他笑出声了。当然，门矢士没有笑，他只是让嘴角勾起一个完美的弧度，以极其优雅的步伐缓缓向着宴会的中心走去。

门矢士打开车门时就看到海东大树猫一样窝在后座上，脏兮兮的帆布鞋大大咧咧踩在高级定制的坐垫上，手里把玩着那条闪闪发亮的钻石项链，抬起头冲他露出一个懒洋洋的微笑。  
“哟，阿士。”  
对于海东大树不请自来上他的车这件事门矢士早已见怪不怪，他只是默默调整了一下后视镜的位置便发动了车。反正海东的目的从来不是为了搭车，所以无论门矢士驶向哪里于他都没有什么影响。  
“实际上这条项链根本不值这个价。”在门矢士的跑车驶出约有十五分钟后，海东率先打破沉默，自顾自说了起来，“成色不好，黄得很，设计马马虎虎，切割到是不错。如果酒井家的大小姐真的如她所说花了一千万，那她八成是被人当成冤大头骗惨了。”  
“那你为什么还偷它？”  
“阿士真笨呐。那个总是洋洋得意的大小姐惊慌失措的绝望表情，难道不是珍贵的宝物吗？”海东的脸上挂着他一贯那种偷腥的猫儿似得微笑。真是个性格恶劣的家伙，门矢士想着，将车向左驶入一条小巷。  
“如果是那样的话，那你怕是要失望了。理惠子小姐现在情绪稳定。顺便，你手里那条项链，原先究竟价值多少我不清楚，不过现在确实价值一千万了。”  
海东脸上的表情在出现了几秒的空白之后又迅速恢复，然而门矢士却能从他嘴角那几微米的弧度中读出隐隐的怒意，而这让他心情大好。  
“酒井家不论是本家还是别院，启用的都是门矢家的安保，某种意义上来说，发生盗窃案门矢家也有责任。而且理惠子小姐本来就打算将那条项链拿去参加下个月的拍卖，所以我让她就当作是行程提前，她欣然接受了。”  
“所以你就自掏腰包填补我造成的损失咯？大修卡的首领大人真是有魄力呢。不过这么自作主张花掉一大笔钱，你不怕夏蜜瓜生气吗？管账的是她吧。”  
“是夏蜜柑。”士纠正道，“那个笨蛋家长一样的酒井家老爷子，唯独在他女儿的事情上没那么精明。卖他一个人情的话，价值可远远不止一千万那么简单，这笔账就算是柑橘类也是会算的。”  
海东撇了撇嘴，一副漫不经心的样子端详着那条身价突抬的项链。“那么，阿士是花了一千万买了一个人情咯？”  
终于，门矢士就是在等他问出这个问题。胜利的喜悦已经爬上了嘴角，他费了几分力才保持不动声色。  
“当然不，讨好那对笨蛋父女并不是非常必要，不过你想要看那个女人出洋相的愿望落空了。”他微微停顿了一下，好让接下去的话更具戏剧性，“所以，我花了一千万，买你不高兴，仅此而已。”  
海东的脸上终于浮现出明显的怒容，瘦削的脸颊因为怄气而微微鼓起。性格真恶劣呢，阿士。他笑着说道，声音低得就像喃喃自语。  
但是门矢士听到了，于是他笑了起来。

这场仅属于门矢士和海东大树的游戏已经持续了多年，游戏内容便是双方互相试探，看谁能先跨过对方的底线。而海东大树相当精于此道，在过去几年里，门矢士大多处于下风地位。  
战况最为激烈的一次是四年前在门矢祖宅的一次宴会上。宴会的主角早早避开人群躲进了书房，随即海东家的小少爷也悄悄溜了进来。  
实际上他们最初争执的理由已经模糊不清，门矢士所记得的仅是海东那张将得意和慵懒拿捏得当的笑容和一刻不停的嘴。暴怒只会正中这个小混蛋的下怀，所以门矢士在盛怒之下选择了另一种更为直接的方式去堵他的嘴。  
彼时十六岁的海东对门矢士突然凑上来的脸仅愣神了几秒便从善如流地给予回敬，轻启双唇让门矢士的唇舌可以长驱直入，并在短暂的适应之后开始试图篡夺主导地位。他们两人像是两头野兽彼此撕咬一般接吻，迫切地从对方的口腔汲取血液的味道。  
他们从书房的窗边一路纠缠着向中央移动，待到门矢士托着海东腰肢将他抱上书桌时，两人看上去比起情事更像是刚刚经历了一场厮杀。空气中都充斥着性和血液的味道让门矢士感到一阵窒息，二十岁出头的青年经不住撩拨，粗暴地褪下海东的裤子，借着唾液随意润滑之后便直接提枪上阵。  
撕裂般的疼痛让海东发出一声呜咽，下意识绷紧了身体。而门矢士也并不好受，没有完全开拓的甬道又干又紧，本能地排斥着突然入侵的异物，将他卡在中途，进也不是退也不是。  
于是这场如野兽交媾般的性事戛然而止，两人伏在那张坚实的红木书桌上微微喘息，目光游移许久后又在半空相遇，彼此都在对方的瞳孔中看见了自己狼狈不堪的倒影。然后，在片刻的沉默之后，海东笑了。  
事实上，他本该比门矢士看起来要更狼狈一些——半长的黑发凌乱地贴在惨白脸上，双眼因为疼痛而发红，生理性泪水打着转，随时都会顺着眼角滑落。但是他却笑了，笑得像是取得了某种伟大的胜利。这个笑容让门矢士感到恶心，却又感到下体发紧。  
海东努力撑起自己的上半身，这个动作牵连到交合的部位，使得两人同时发出难耐的闷哼，然后海东又笑了起来。他将双臂攀附在门矢士的肩上，将他拉近自己，然后凑上前，去亲吻对方破了皮的唇角。  
那是个真正意义上的吻，没有牙齿的鲜血的参与，甚至并没有太多性意味包含在内。  
“真笨呐，阿士。”他在门矢士耳边说道，“把我弄痛也没关系哦。”  
于是门矢士发出一声夹杂着怒气的低吼，按着海东的肩膀再一次把他推倒在桌面上，大开大合地操干了起来。海东依旧将双臂攀在他的肩上，就像是溺水的人拼命抓着一块浮木，指甲钳进皮肉留下道道血痕。他最开始发出呜呜的痛呼，再之后变成了甜腻的呻吟，直到最后又将阿士三个音节念出百转千回的调子。  
两人几乎是同时达到了高潮，事后的不应期里门矢士伏在书桌之上等着理智和体力的回复，毫不客气将全身的重量压在海东身上。不过海东对这种不体贴的行为毫不介意，他只是抬起右腿紧紧贴着门矢士的腰窝，手指在他的背脊轻巧抚过。  
“阿士。”他开口，声音在疲劳的性事过后沙哑且带着一丝哭腔。门矢士心不在焉地应了一声嗯，又引得他猫一般轻笑了一声，抬手去撩门矢士被汗打湿的额发。  
“阿士啊，爱上我吧。”海东闭上眼念到，虔诚地近乎祈祷。

二十岁的门矢士只当那是一句恶作剧的话语，目的在于惹他气恼，却又无法说清这话究竟哪里包含了惹他生气的要素。而二十四岁的门矢士回忆起时，倒是能听出海东说话时包含了几分的真心。他将车停在海东的公寓楼下，在替他打开车门时理所当然地凑上前去亲吻海东的唇。而小混蛋显然还在为今晚的事置气，在接吻时毫不犹豫咬破了男友的唇角。他们的吻里久违地带上了铁锈的味道。今晚大约是进不了那扇公寓门了，门矢士抚着破了皮的嘴角目送海东上楼时如此想道，却见那小混蛋走了半道又回过了头。此时他脸上不再是先前那副气鼓鼓的表情，转而又恢复了往日一贯猫一样的笑，向门矢士得意洋洋地展示自己手里的东西。  
那条价值一千万的钻石项链如手坠般挂在他纤细的手腕上，而在他手中却赫然是一台品红色外壳的手机。  
门矢士的手机。  
“啊！什么时候……”  
“太大意了，阿士。”海东笑道，“你自己上来拿。”  
门矢士哑然，同时又控制不住跟着笑了起来。他锁了车门，双手插在大衣衣兜里，施施然爬上了楼梯。  
今天这场游戏，勉强算是平局。

【end】


End file.
